A valuable document, such as banknote, has a very large circulation amount in people's lives, and has been applied in a very wide range, such that it is very important to identify and control the valuable documents, such as banknotes quickly.
Presently, as shown in FIG. 1, the existing valuable document identification device includes an identification portion 1, a control portion 2, a transmission portion 3 and an upper computer 4. The identification portion 1 includes an identification unit 11 and a cache unit 12. The identification unit 11 is adapted to identify information of a valuable document and store the identified information of the valuable document in the cache unit 12; the control portion 2 is adapted to send a control instruction to the transmission portion 3 according to the information of the valuable document; the transmission portion 3 is adapted to transmit the valuable document to a corresponding position; and the upper computer 4 is adapted to store the complete identified information and control information.
A brief introduction to the working mode of the existing valuable document identification device is made hereinafter in conjunction with FIG. 1:
1. The identification unit 11 of the identification portion 1 identifies information of the valuable document and stores the complete identified information in the cache unit 12;
2. The complete identified information of the valuable document stored in the cache unit 12 is transmitted to the control portion 2 via a serial port, such that the control portion 2 obtains the complete identified information of the valuable document;
3. The control portion 2 performs a logic control calculation based on basic identified information to obtain a control instruction, in which the basic identified information is a part of identified information that is required by the control portion in the complete identification information of the valuable document; and the residual identified information is marked as advanced identified information;
4. The control portion 2 sends a control instruction to the transmission portion 3;
5. The transmission portion 3 transmits the valuable document to a corresponding position after receiving the control instruction;
6. The control portion 2 uploads both the complete identified information and control information to the upper computer 4 via an Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface; and
7. The upper computer 4 records all information uploaded by the control portion 2 and records the upload time.
In the research and practice process of the prior art, the following problems of the prior art have been found:
The communication between the identification portion 1 and the control portion 2 is a serial port communication, and the transmission speed of the serial port communication is 57600 bit per second, i.e. about 56 Kb per second. Therefore, the data transmission speed from the identification portion 1 to the control portion 2 is slow. In the case that the valuable document identification device processes 8 valuable documents per second, there is a small amount of data sent from the identification portion 1 to the control portion 2, the identification process can be operated in a low transmission speed, and thus the existing working mode can satisfy the demand in which a small amount of data is processed. However, in the case that the valuable document identification device processes 20 or more valuable documents per second, the amount of data sent from the identification portion 1 to the control portion 2 per second is much greater than 56 Kb, the identification portion 1 cannot send the complete identified information to the control portion 2 in time, thus resulting in a low running speed of the entire valuable document identification device. Therefore, the operating efficiency of the entire device will be reduced greatly when a large amount of data is transmitted in the existing working mode.
Therefore, currently, a problem to be solved is how to improve the operating efficiency of the valuable document identification device.